


Romantic Delusions

by SinfulRaindrop



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jazz is fine though, M/M, Praise Kink, Prowl's worried about his husband, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tired Sex, but they just want to hold each other, he's concerned, just late, sweet soft lovin', they shouldn't be doing the sex, they're so tired though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulRaindrop/pseuds/SinfulRaindrop
Summary: Jazz misses his check in date for a mission, leaving Prowl to stew in worry. The second he gets back Prowl can't seem to let him go. Not that he's complaining.





	Romantic Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly feel like Prowl could use more soft sweet lovin' in his life.

Jazz’s last mission was running far longer than it was supposed to. He had been off on a reconnaissance mission, low risk, get in get out. The mission was a numbers and enemy resource count, and the only reason Jazz had been sent instead of Mirage was because Mirage had yet to come back from his own mission.

_ ‘It’ll be fine Prowler,’ _ jazz had said.

Now Jazz was three days late on reporting in and Prowl was past twitchy.

But He couldn’t afford to be affected by Jazz’s absence, the rest of the autobot faction  _ needed  _ his tactical awareness, sparks were on the line every cycle and Prowl  _ could not afford to be affected _ .

A cube of energon entered his field of vision with a harsh clack. He jumped, door wings tingling with ignored information. Ratchet was giving him an immensely unamused look.

“You haven't been seen out of your office in days, the  _ twins  _ were the ones to ask me if you were sick.” Prowl kept a straight face, but his door wings gave him away with the slightest backwards twitch. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and vented.

“I’ve been busy, as they should be.” he could not deal with another prank from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on top of-

“Drink the energon Prowl. You know Jazz would have a fit if he knew you were starving yourself.” Ratchet was right of course, but it didn’t lesson the twist of Prowl’s tanks at the idea of fuel. He had past hungry and had gone straight into nauseated at the thought of eating. The fuel probably wouldn’t stay down at this point. But there was a fine tremor to his servos that was entirely due to needing the fuel in front of him.

He drank it. Downed it as steadily as he could so Ratchet would hurry up and  _ leave. _ He had secluded himself for a reason, and it wasn’t so he could break down into a stress induced crash in front of somebot.

Ratchet nodded, took the empty cube from Prowl, “make sure you get some recharge, we don’t need you collapsing on us,”  _ we can’t afford to lose both our second  _ and  _ third in command _ went unsaid, but understood.

Prowl grit his denta and nodded back.

His face fell into his servos the second the door closed behind their CMO. Silently counting the seconds as he grasped for his bearings. He reached 10,000 before his servos stopped shaking long enough for him to continue with his work.

 

* * *

 

His shift had ended hours ago, but Prowl had steadily worked his way through every non essential problem he could. It was a distraction, a poor one and he knew it, but it was the best he could do for now. He couldn’t face recharge now, another night alone in his berth would break him. But organizing what issues he would deal with after his scheduled rest and down time (if he worked through it Ratchet would put him on medical leave and he would be locked out of his office, he knew this from experiences he did not want to repeat) was dragging out any energy he had gotten from the energon Ratchet had brought him earlier. A memo pinged at the corner of his hub, it was tagged from Ratchet, probably another reminder to get recharge. He opened it.

_ -Jazz has reported into medical.- _

Prowl sucked in a cooling vent for his overtaxed systems, steadied his systems, and shot off a com.

_ [What is your condition?] _ it barely took a nano-klik before Jazz responded.

_ [Functioning at nearly 100% Prowler, be out and about in a joor. Your place or mine?] _ Prowl could practically see the smug lopsided grin that would be on Jazz’s lips at the words, could hear it in the easy way he was talking, even as his words were underlain with signs of stress.

_ [Mine.] _ His was closer to the medical ward anyways, and larger.

Half a joor later had Prowl pacing the space of his quarters as his door wings tensed and raised only for him to lower them through forcibly relaxing them and then starting all over again. He had lost count of how many times he had done that. His door pinged once before the lock disengaged and slid open.

“Jazz.” he blurted it in the second it took to have the black ops leader enveloped in his arms. He clung, gripping the mech around his waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck to just breath. Jazz did the same. Holding him tight and letting all the tension of his frame ease out as they swayed under each others weight.

“Berth,” Jazz groaned as he twisted them, still holding on he stumbled back the few steps it took until his legs hit the berths edge and he fell to sit on the berth they shared more often than not. Neither let go, Jazz simply dragged Prowl down to straddle his lap.

“Why were you so late?”

“Nearly got caught. Had to stay silent in some vents until I was sure enough about their guard rotation to escape. Got the info we need though.” Prowl’s wings twitched, he could feel the upwards curl of Jazz’s lips against his neck cables, “got back with all my parts too, aren’t ya proud?”

“Yes,” Prowl’s voice hitched at the feeling of wandering servo’s reaching his wing joint. Massaging over the point they met his back as another kneaded the protoform between plating on his thigh.

Prowl pulled away, ignored the longing and  _ want _ in Jazz’s optics only as long as it took to press their lips together. Jazz moaned, more relief than pleasure, tightening his grip on Prowl’s thigh and drawing his other servo across the bottom edge of his wing. Prowl moaned, more pleasure as sensors sparked from the sensitive edge of his door wings, and shivered. Jazz laughed, breathless.

“Missed me, huh?”

“Stop talking,” barely passed Prowl’s vocalizer as he pressed his lips in close and desperate. Servo’s cupping Jazz’s face as he deepened the kiss, moaning as they’re glossa’s flickered out to play.

They sat with only the sounds of their cooling fans and soft moans breaking the silence. Their charge was hiking, and Prowl had to make a conscious effort not to roll his hips down to get some kind of friction on his panels. But his door wings were twitching into every brush of Jazz’s servos. Prowl’s legs trembled. He was squirming, vents hitching.

Servo’s moved up his quaking legs, and grabbed hold of his hips. In one smooth movement Jazz pushed Prowl’s hips down onto his own raised thigh, drawing out a startled pleasured gasp at the stimulation to his panels. Panels snapping open to splash lubricant across Jazz’s white plating. 

“ _ Primus Prowler, _ you are a  _ gift _ .” Prowl flushed, but couldn’t speak past a bubbling static filled moan that Jazz dragged out as his fingers found their way to his valve an drew soft circles around his external node. He arched, servo’s fluttering down to Jazz’s shoulders to brace himself against the pleasure. “This is just for me,” Jazz purred, mouthing over the chest plates in front of him, “just for me, Primus Prowl I should make you worry about me more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” Prowl hissed, grinding down as best as he could.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” more open mouthed kisses followed. Jazz traced lazy circles, then pushed a bit farther, pressing in a digit into the soaking velvet heat. Prowl gasped, arching up on trembling thighs, breath going shaky. He whimpered as a second digit was added, and Jazz began to scissor him open. “Frag how are you so perfect.”

“Romantic delusions,” his servos flexed against Jazz’s shoulders as his breath hitched.

“Nah Prowler,  _ my  _ Prowler, you are  _ perfect  _ for me.” he thrust his servos as punctuation, optics glazing with affection as Prowl’s flared with charge. “Been gone, scared the slag out a ya, and all you do for me is give.  _ Incredible _ .” he slipped in a third digit, stretching and teasing against inner nodes. Reveling in the warmth that surrounded him and dripped down his wrist. Lust rushed through him. His own panel snapped back, spike pressurizing. He pulled his servo away, drawing out a whimper from above him, and pumped himself, smearing the lubricant over his spike. “So,  _ so  _ slagging  _ perfect _ .”

Prowl moaned, head ducking to rest on Jazz’s shoulder, gasping as his spike rubbed against the thick lips of his valve. He shuddered, a whine catching in the back of his throat as he slowly impaled himself down. Legs shaking with threat of giving out. Jazz took hold of his aft, supporting him as he collapsed forward against him, sinking down.

Prowl let off a quiet sob, whining long and loud at the perfect, full, stretch. “Jazz,” Prowl’s voice caught, hitching with static, “ _ Jazz _ .”

“ _So_ _fraggin' perfect.”_

Prowl lifted himself, dropping as best as he could, valve spasming. His fans were going full blast, but he still felt warm, plating tingling as he pressed as close as he could, clinging to Jazz. Prowl lifted his hips again but could only get half the way he had before falling back down.

“Jazz, I  _ can’t- _ ”

“Shh,  _ I _ got you,” Jazz’s hand moved across Prowl’s hips, easing again to press his thumb to Prowls external node and drifting his fingers around the base of his spike. “Just let me feel you.”

Prowl groaned to Jazz tracing tight little circles over his node. Gasping for cool air against Jazz’s neck, mouthing the cables and energon lines. He clenched around him, spasming and twitching, charge building nearly to a peak. Jazz changed his pattern. Sweeping across the node then tracing around it. Teasing and ramping up Prowl’s charge in waves until his hips couldn't stop squirming. 

Jazz moaned to the feeling of Prowl clenching down hard, caliper’s cycling down in shallow patternless twitches. He thrust his hips up, bouncing Prowl, rubbing his thumb once again in tight fast circles. He didn’t stop as Prowl spasmed around him.

He bit down on Jazz’s neck cables, optics whitening out as his charge broke out into overload. He whined, hips twitching, door wings tensing and shivering as the slow steady waves of pleasure washed over him. Bringing him to peak once, then twice as Jazz kept rubbing him.

Jazz moaned, squeezing Prowls thigh as the warm rippling valve dragged him into overload. He groaned, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s waist and holding on tight.

They sat, gasping and shivering in each other’s arms, winding down from the high. Prowl sagged against Jazz, falling completely limp.

“Fragging Primus in the all spark.” Jazz laughed, exhaustion edging into his field, “You okay there sweet spark?”

“Guh,” Jazz chuckled shifting back and pulling Prowl with him until he was laid back on the berth. He rolled his hips back, pulling out and listening to Prowls murmur of discontent at the loss. He situated himself, shuffling Prowl in his arms until they were both comfortable and pulling their mesh blanket over them.

“I feel filthy.”

“Mech we both need a solid cycle of recharge, rest, we’ll clean up when we wake.” Prowl grunted in agreement, tucking his helm low against Jazz’s neck. Cycling down and dropping off near immediately. Jazz just smiled and snuggled all the closer before joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life. Tell me what you think, I wanna get better at what I write!


End file.
